


To Love and Obey

by maivalkov



Series: EngSpaWeek2018 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical Hetalia, I have a lot of love for Lady Spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maivalkov/pseuds/maivalkov
Summary: Of all the pearls in the world La Peregrina reigns supreme, but as it dazzles the English court Arthur finds himself looking elsewhere. To the treasure he desires above all else.





	To Love and Obey

 Arthur was never a fan of pompous displays. Despite his frequent protests the Kingdom’s money was spent on parties and wars, as opposed to bettering the lives of the poor, and somehow his Queen expected him to enjoy himself. To laugh and stuff his face like the noblemen, and ogle the many ladies thrust upon him.

Quite frankly he disliked that part the most, for they never had much to say. Too easily they showered him with praise, and bragged of his sea voyages as if they were their own. They giggled as they touched his pistol, and tried to claw their way into his breeches. To find out what made the immortal man tick.

To them, Arthur was a mystery, a treasure like the La Peregrina pearl, which hung beneath the Queen’s brooch for all to see. The first time she unveiled it the ladies went mad, like crazed serpents, pleading for Arthur to find them a gem of their own.

Anything shiny would do, they claimed, to which they earnt Arthur’s utmost sympathy. The women were all too keen to marry fine, wealthy men, but in their pursuit of a ring they forgot what mattered. That goodness and grace were far greater than any treasure, and precisely what attracted him to the rare prize across the room.

“ _Isabel_.” He breathed, spying her silhouette passing through the crowds. To the horror of his female company he cut right through them, and made chase for the courtyard doors. The hem of her dress lured him on as he went, until she stopped before the fountain in the centre, illuminated in the glow of the moonlight.

“My lady!” He called, and dropped to his knees before her. He kissed the hand that appeared before him, and pressed his forehead to the cool gemstones set within her rings. “It’s been too long-”

“On your feet.” Isabel commanded. “You are a man, not a dog.”

Arthur obliged without delay. His heart clenched tight in apprehension, and he barely stilled his breaths as he admired her in full. From the soft dark hair pinned atop her head, the beautiful tan of her skin against her black and gold dress, and the rich, luscious green of her eyes.

“I’ve missed you.” He confessed, bringing her hand up for another gentle kiss. “Forgive me for not speaking sooner-”

“Your women had you trapped.” Isabel stated. “It’s a wonder you managed to get away.”

“I would run from here altogether, if I could.” Arthur insisted. “Away from the court and all its nonsense.”

“Away from your Queen?”

Arthur nodded firmly. “Even her.”

“Some might consider that treason.” Isabel spoke with a pitying smile. Slowly then she ran her finger along Arthur’s jawline, watching his throat bob under her touch. “Would you truly go that far for me?”

“Further.” Arthur stressed. “I’ll do anything you ask.”

Isabel predicted as much, removing her hand. She turned away shortly after, sparing Arthur one final glance from over her shoulder. “We’ll meet tonight. The usual place.”

 

* * *

 

 Arthur knew the rules all too well. Upon returning to his chamber he stripped down to his breeches and boots, knelt upon the floor, and said nothing whilst Isabel bound both hands behind his back. Once complete she circled him with a discerning gaze, and wielded a fine black cane that sent Arthur's stomach churning in excitement.

“You kept me waiting.” She announced, running her free hand along the cane. “I thought you had abandoned me.”

“Never.” Arthur gasped. “I was summoned by the Queen-”

“ _I_ am your Queen.” Isabel shot back in a steely tone. The cane then found its place beneath Arthur’s chin, forcing his head back at an angle. “When my King married your Queen, we too became partners. _Lovers._ You promised yourself to me, and you will obey. Understood?”

Arthur breathed deep through his nose to suppress a moan. Isabel had a wonderful way of getting inside his head, and exposing his dirty truths. The first time she learnt of his desire to be controlled, she was taken aback, but indulged her dearest to the fullest. It suited them both well after all.

“I need an answer, Master Kirkland.” She chimed, removing the cane. Once free to move his head Arthur gladly met her stare, and without breaking eye contact flicked his tongue across the weapon.

Albeit lewd, Isabel adored the honest gesture. It surpassed the flirtatious lies, and briberies of jewels from the men back home, and it earnt Arthur a flash of her beautiful, thin lipped smile, before she signalled towards the bed.

“Come along.”

Arthur complied in a wonderful daze, waiting for Isabel to perch sweetly on the edge. After that none of their intentions were innocent: Arthur swiftly moved to kneel at her feet, and as she shuffled up her skirts he groaned in awe. He peppered her legs with kisses, uttered loving words to her skin, then boldly sucked at a spot upon her inner thigh, relishing in her startled moan.

“P-Perhaps you are a dog, after all.” Isabel laughed, stroking Arthur’s hair affectionately. “Would you prefer that, my love? Living at my heels all day?”

“God yes.” Arthur growled on purpose, causing them both to laugh. “I would spend a century worshipping you between your thighs, if it would please you.”

“Just one?” Isabel gasped, feigning shock.

“You know what I mean.”

“Of course.”

With that said, Isabel reached down to free Arthur’s wrists, and coaxed him onto the bed. Dominating him entirely was wonderful, liberating for them both, but there was no greater thrill than to lie with him as equals. And play the game of husband and wife.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tempted to carry this on for the sake of smut but watch this space.


End file.
